


Paperwork, Schmaperwork

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Paperwork is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets one over on Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork, Schmaperwork

**Author's Note:**

> written for 3/30/2013 weekend challenge at 1_million_words over a LJ.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Clint grumbled as he looked up from the handful of forms Phil had just handed him. "I have to fill all this out just to get a week's vacation?!"

"Be glad it's not in triplicate," Phil countered.

"So not helpful."

Phil shrugged. He wasn't going to let Clint know that he only had to fill out one form since he was punishing the archer for failing to fill out his mission reports on time.

"Just give me a pen, so I can get this over with," Clint said complete with a gimme gesture.

Phil handed Clint a pen and watched him fill out the pile of paperwork with an amused smirk knowing that once again he had gotten one over on his lover.


End file.
